Gardez Espoir!
by Miss Rogue14
Summary: Sirius Black est mort! Vous en êtes certain?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Cette histoire se passe après le Tome 7 sans prendre en compte l'épilogue.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira, pensez à me laisser vos impressions avant de partir.**

**Merci et bonne lecture**

Chapitre 1

Il était coincé là depuis un temps incalculable.

Mais il n'avait pas faim, pas soif, il n'avait même pas sommeil et encore moins conscience du temps qui passe.

Parfois, il entendait des murmures lointains comme si on parlait au loin - ou pas si loin ? et qu'une purée de pois était entre lui et ces personnes.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvient de la peur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait appris que Harry était en danger, il avait accouru pour l'aider malgré l'interdiction que lui en avait fait Dumbledore. Et ensuite ? Tout est de plus en plus flou, comme quoi le temps doit avoir une prise sur lui malgré tout…

Les yeux fous de Bellatrix, un éclair et puis le noir, ce noir dans lequel il se débat depuis il ne sait combien de temps.

Une solution, il devait y avoir une solution. Non ? Il n'allait quand même pas finir comme ça ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Oui enfin bon en même temps, là il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir décider de grand chose.

***

C'était il y a deux semaines seulement, c'était il y a deux semaines déjà. Maintenant il allait falloir avancer, trouver sa voie. Maintenant, enfin !, une perspective d'avenir était possible . Harry s'était relevé de ses blessures, ya pas à dire, Poppy est une infirmière extra ! Harry avait refusé d'être emmené à Sainte Mangouste et il avait fait le bon choix.

D'ici peu ils allaient pouvoir retourner à Poudlard tous les quatre. Quatre ? Mais oui, Ginny aussi voyons ! Il risquait d'y avoir surpopulation à l'école de sorcellerie cette année puisque la quasi totalité de la promo du trio d'or allait ou retournait en 7ème année. Il faut dire que l'année avec les Caros n'avait pas été de tout repos… Ils avaient progressé en DCFM, ça pas de problème mais pour ce qui est du reste…

Tout cela pour dire que Hermione profitait de ces dernières semaines de répit à lire le maximum d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaud. C'était sa seule occupation possible car dés qu'elle sortait elle se faisait alpaguer par les journalistes et cela elle en avait assez… Non mais quoi, elle n'est pas une bête de foire !!! Et elle aimait tellement lire !

Elle y était depuis plusieurs jours déjà lorsqu'elle tomba sur un grimoire de magie pure on ne peut plus intéressant. Un passage en particulier traitait de certains voiles translucides derrière lesquels on pouvait se perdre. Cela ne vous dit rien ? Eh bien à Hermione ça lui dit beaucoup de choses, cela lui parle littéralement. Mais oui voyons, et si cela était le début d'une piste pour faire revenir Sirius de l'endroit où il est ? Quel que soit cet endroit.

***

De la lumière ! Oui, enfin, de la pâle blancheur, mais ça changeait du noir. Et des paroles ! Là il en était sûre ! C'était distinct même si il ne savait pas ce qu'elles signifiaient.

Et puis un CRAC et soudain un flash…

***

Maintenant il fallait attendre. Combien de temps ? Merlin seul le sait. Que cette phrase sonnait faux à ses oreilles, elle qui savait tout d'habitude ! La preuve, elle l'avait sorti de là. Elle avait du batailler avec les langues de plomb pour leur faire admettre qu'il pouvait y avoir une chance que l'on puisse l'aider et que pour cette infime chance il fallait qu'ils la laissent accéder au département des mystères. Et elle l'avait fait !

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. Pensez à me laisser des commentaires.**

**Merki !**

Chapitre 2

Ce n'était plus noir, c'était blanc. Ça changeait, enfin fallait pas être difficile ! Les sons lui parvenaient toujours étouffés. Etait-il toujours au même endroit ? Si oui, pourquoi ce changement de couleurs ?

Une autre différence ? Il ne pouvait pas se voir. Dans le noir non plus me direz vous ! Oui mais là il ne pouvait même plus se toucher ou bouger, c'est comme si seulement son esprit était dans ce blanc immaculé.

Mais cette chaleur dans cette zone où il aurait dit que devrait se trouver sa main… qu'est ce que c'était réconfortant. Il voulait savoir à quoi c'était dû ! Il le fallait ! Il se concentra sur cette sensation et …

Des points de couleurs devant ses yeux, une pression plus forte sur sa main, la bouche pâteuse et un horrible mal de crane…

- Sirius, non ne ferme pas les yeux s'il te plaît ! Regarde moi ! Regarde moi !

Il ignorait qui lui parlait mais il voulait obéir à cette voix. Il se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts, difficilement, douloureusement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Si il l'avait su il les aurait rouverts depuis longtemps.

Une silhouette brune et floue se dessinait devant ses yeux. Puis, petit à petit, un visage se précisa encadré d'une chevelure en désordre, et enfin deux globes incroyablement vivants de la couleur du chocolat. Le chocolat selon Remus cela redonnait espoir. C'est certain, ce chocolat est lié au réconfort qu'il avait senti plus tôt sur sa main et c'est lui, le chocolat, qu'il avait vu au bout du tunnel.

Et sa main au fait ? Il ne savait pas où il puisa la force de se redresser, ses yeux se vrillèrent d'eux mêmes à l'endroit où se trouvait sa main. Une autre main plus petite, beaucoup plus petite la recouvrait, enfin la recouvrait…faut le dire vite !

Son esprit brumeux réussit à lier la main aux cheveux, les cheveux au chocolat, le chocolat à la main. Une femme se tenait à ses côtés. Restait à l'identifier.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Oh Merlin tu es amnésique ! Oh Merlin je…

- Non non je ne pense pas que cela soit ça. Je veux dire, je me souviens de Remus et de son chocolat, de Harry, de … Harry ! Comment va-t-il ? Il m'a fait tellement peur !

- Non, il va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Mais alors pourquoi ne me reconnais tu pas ?

- Eh bien je vois …tes contours, ta main, tes yeux mais cela reste confus. Dit moi qui tu es !

- Non comme cela quand tu me reconnaîtras c'est que tu auras retrouvé toutes tes capacités visuelles.

- Une sorte de jeu. Très bien j'accepte !

- Digne d'un maraudeur !

- Ah un indice ! Tu me connais bien pour connaître l'esprit maraudeur !

- Tu parles, ce n'est pas bien dur, qui ne connaît pas les maraudeurs ?

- Mouais mais tu me tutoies, tu me connais donc un minimum.

- C'est un fait indéniable ! Je ne tutoie pas n'importe qui ! Sirius, s'il te plait, dort maintenant. Je te raconterai tout plus tard.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de…

Morphée en avait décidé autrement…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Désolée d'avoir autant tardé mais j'ai été un peu surpassé et puis j'arrive à écrire qu'à certains moments.**

**Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'ai été très touchée par vos commentaires !**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

Chapitre 3

Cette fois, quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il vit directement des taches de couleurs ! Pas du blanc. Pas du noir. De la couleur ! Après tout ce temps pouvez vous imaginer l'effet que cela lui faisait ?

Puis soudain il se souvint. Une tache marron avec des contours ! Où était elle l'avait elle laissé ?

Un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre, un bruissement de vêtements et la femme aux yeux chocolat était devant lui. Il sentit son matelas s'affaisser. Elle s'était assise prés de lui.

Sirius se redressa avec peine. Cela ne se faisait pas de rester avachi comme cela devant une dame.

- Dit moi maintenant qui tu es.

- Tu es très exigeant Sirius. Pour le moment je vais te parler d'autre chose. Dans deux semaines, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et…

- Tu viens de me donner un nouvel indice, tu es proche d'Harry !

- Peux tu envisager que je te connaisse sans que je sois proche de lui ? S'il te plaît laisse moi continuer, tu es pire qu'un gamin ! Je disais donc que cela va être son anniversaire et je voudrais lui faire la surprise de ton retour.

- Son anniversaire ? La dernière fois nous étions au mois de juin. Il s'est passé tant de temps que cela depuis ? Un mois ?

- …

- Mais répond ! Quel est le problème ? Si je suis resté inconscient un mois je m'en remettrai.

- Et bien, en fait il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis que tu es tombé derrière le voilà… je ne sais par où commencer ?

- Le début peut être ???

- Très drôle, si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple !

Et elle commença. Elle lui parla de la douleur d'Harry quand il avait compris que son parrain ne reviendrait plus. De son sentiment d'abandon, de sa rancœur contre Sirius même si ce dernier n'y pouvait rien.

Elle lui dit combien Harry s'était juré de le venger. De tuer Bellatrix.

Elle lui raconta la sixième année de son filleul, la mort de Dumbledore et comment Harry s'était alors senti encore plus perdu. Hermione avait vu les larmes de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle couler sur sa joue mais ne fit aucunes remarques.

Elle lui expliqua la détresse d'Harry pendant la recherche des horcruxes malgré la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Le plus douloureux, elle lui avoua la mort de son dernier ami, du dernier des maraudeurs, qui l'avait finalement vengé de Bellatrix, et de sa cousine Tonks qui tous deux laissaient un orphelin. De nouvelles larmes.

Et enfin, la délivrance pour elle, la fin du tunnel, car se replonger dans de tels souvenirs lui faisait mal. Elle lui raconta avec enthousiasme la fin de Voldemort, la paix retrouvée malgré – ou grâce – aux pertes d'amis, de frères, d'enfants.

Elle lui dit tout cela mais elle ne dit rien de sa propre crainte de ne jamais le revoir, de l'acharnement qu'elle avait mis à le retrouver, de sa douleur quand elle voyait Harry sombrer sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle ne dit rien de ses illusions perdues.

Dernière épreuve, pour répondre à une question qu'elle sentait poindre et dont la réponse, elle le savait, perturberait beaucoup son malade, elle souffla un faible « Tu as été derrière le voile pendant deux ans. »

Un expelliarmus sur la nuque, un doloris en plein cœur, l'impression qu'on lui ai arraché une parcelle de mémoire, voilà ce que ressentait Sirius à l'instant.

Il se força à refaire surface, il ne voulait pas sombrer de nouveau, revoir le noir. Il chercha le chocolat frénétiquement et s'y accrocha. Maintenant il savait mais peut-être aurait il préféré rester dans l'ignorance ou derrière son voile dans le noir, ce noir où rien ne l'atteignait. Tout plutôt que cette douleur, ce vide.

Il sentit un verre contre ses lèvres et se força à boire. La main réconfortante vint saisir la sienne et il se senti mieux.

- Merci Hermione.

- De r… Attend, qu'as tu dit ? Comment sais tu ? Tu me vois en entier ?

- Non toujours pas. Mais qui pourrait aussi bien connaître Harry ? Et puis rare sont ceux qui prononcent le nom du Lord noir mis à part le trio d'or. Ou peut être es tu Ron avec une voix qui aurait mal mué ?

Elle partit dans un fou rire. Magnifique. Pas cristallin, pas éraillé, juste le sien, un rire parmi tant d'autres, avec son importance propre. Le premier qu'il ai entendu depuis longtemps. Il était heureux d'en être l'origine. Il aurait voulu la suivre dans son délire mais il avait beau essayer de forcer sa voix vers les sons indescriptibles du rire, cette expression de joie, il n'y arrivait pas.

Un jour peut être. Et quand ce jour viendra il espère qu'elle sera là pour le partager avec lui.

- Alors tu viendras ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait finalement réussi à se reprendre. Dommage.

- Oui .


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Vous noterez que .. et bien non je n'ai pas fait plus vite et je m'en escuse !**

**Pour répondre à plusieurs de vos reviews, oui je sais mes chapitres sont courts mais je pense que je ne peux pas faire plus long sinon je risquerais de vous ennuyer. En espérant que celui ci vous plaise.**

Chapitre 4

Au fil des heures, des jours, les taches devenaient des formes distinctes aux contours incertains. C'était mieux que rien. Il voyait clairement les yeux d'Hermione à présent et c'était définitivement le plus beau chocolat qu'il ait vu. Pourquoi cela prenait-il tellement d'importance ? Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Peut être avait elle changé ? Muri ? Ou peut être était ce parce que c'était la première chose qu'il avait vue en se réveillant ? Se réveiller peut on vraiment dire cela ? Il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir était un jour endormi. En fait il fallait avouer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé. Un jour il faudra qu'il demande à Hermione. Oui un jour, peut être, ou non. Etait ce vraiment important ?

Dans deux jours il allait voir Harry et depuis trois jours il avait recommencé à marcher. Oui parce que cela c'était l'autre problème, à avoir passé deux ans derrière un voile il avait perdu tous ses muscles et ses jambes ne pouvaient donc plus le porter mais bon cela reviendrait vite, il ne s'en faisait pas. La preuve en était qu'à présent il pouvait aller jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre par lui même. Dans les premiers temps il avait été obligé de faire appel à Hermione dés qu'il avait besoin de se rendre aux toilettes. Rien de plus dégradant…

Mais Hermione s'employait à faire du gavage d'oie. Faites lui confiance. Bientôt il allait ressembler à un cachalot ! Oui enfin non c'était un peu exagéré. Un bœuf ? Guère mieux. A la vérité peut être ne dépassait il pas encore les 60 kilos.

Une porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas. Un courant d'air frais, Un parfum.

- Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené !

Son infirmière personnelle étalait devant lui un jean et une chemise style décontracté qu'il jugea plutôt de bon goût, pour ce qu'il en pensait. Fallait pas trop lui en demander niveau mode vestimentaire.

- Oui c'est bien mais je t'imagine mal avec ça. Est ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop masculin ?

- Mais oui idiot, c'est pour toi. Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller en pantalon de pyjama à l'anniversaire d'Harry !

- Ah ok. Mais j'ai des vêtements chez moi non ?

- Euh… c'est à dire que quand tu es tombé ce soir là, Harry ne pensait plus te revoir et il a voulu jeter tout ce qui avait fait que tu étais malheureux à Square Grimmaud et tes vêtements difformes que tu avais quand tu étais en fuite en faisaient partie.

- D'accord. Aucune importance et je préfère bien mieux ceux là.

Une rougeur sur ses joues. L'avait il rêvée ?

- Dis moi pendant qu'on y est, tu ne m'as jamais dit où on se trouvait exactement et vu que je ne suis encore jamais sorti de ma chambre…

- En fait on est chez toi. C'est là que l'on passe la fin des vacances avec les garçons. Et là c'est ma chambre. Enfin – nouvelle rougeur, là il n'avait pas put l'imaginer mais après tout ce n'était encore qu'une enfant – une pièce que j'ai ajouté à ma chambre. Tu comprends je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que tu étais revenu. D'abord parce que je souhaitais en faire la surprise à Harry et en plus je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs au cas où je n'arrivais pas à te soigner.

La journée d'anniversaire d'Harry arriva rapidement. Il avait revêtit les habits achetés par Hermione. Ella avait vu juste pour la taille. Heureusement sinon il aurait eu l'air gauche pour son grand retour. Cela l'embêtait de faire autant de mascarade mais Hermione semblait tellement y tenir ! Il lui devait bien ça. Et il avait hâte de revoir Harry.

De la lumière, beaucoup de lumière, trop de lumière. Ses yeux étaient encore sensibles. Et du bruit. Mais pourquoi autant de bruit ?

Il se sentit agrippé à la taille et on le serrait fort. Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione vinrent à son secours. Il pouvait maintenant voir Harry devant lui. Il était grand, tellement grand. Presque autant que James ! Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire ça, comparer sans cesse son filleul avec son meilleur ami, son frère ? Harry était une personne entière, il n'était pas les yeux de Lily, les cheveux de James, et quoi le nez de l'arrière arrière grand père Potter ! ? Stop, plus de divagations Sirius, Harry est devant toi et tu n'as toujours pas réagit !

- Harry, Harry je ne peux pas croire que tu es devant moi ! Enfin j'imagine que ça devrait surtout être à toi de penser ça.

Hermione expliqua la situation à Harry, la tête de Sirius bourdonnait de plus en plus fort, Harry lui aurait il refilé son syndrome ?

La lumière se faisait un jeu de venir titiller ses yeux et bientôt il ne put plus les tenir ouverts, des sons indistincts qui s'accentuaient, non il ne voulait pas retourner dans le noir, non ! Les mains des yeux chocolats, il arrivait à les reconnaître, l'emmenèrent, le tirait il ne savait où mais peu lui importait, il s'agissait seulement d'avoir moins mal, rien qu'un peu moins mal, revoir le chocolat !


End file.
